Fall of the Hero
by Ulimo
Summary: ONESHOT! Danny is becoming Darker, Not in the mood for writing a summary, so, no PP, Dark, Character Death, join Vlad, all that good stuff.


**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Not me.**

**AN: Another Oneshot. Been feeling crappy lately, and wasn't in the mood to write that fluffy, Happy, everyone gets along in the end crap. So, Not a nice story. Sorta dark, character death and all that. If your not into that sorta thing, then there are other fics out there, and please don't read and leave a review to just complain.**

**AU. No PP. Danny is 18.**

* * *

Laying down, invisible, on the wing, I rest for the first time in half a day. I am pretty sure this plane is going to where I think it is heading. But I'll keep an eye out to be sure.

These past few years have been hectic. Not that I am really surprised. After all, I knew this was bound to happen for a while. Let me start form the beginning. Well, more along the lines of when I first really noticed anything.

It was about two years ago, and I have had my powers for two year nows. It was lunch time and I was just going to my locker. Everyone was in the lunchroom and Sam, my gothic best friend and Tucker, my techno-geek other best friend, went ahead to get a table. I told them to go on ahead and that I just needed to find my homework for the next class. I was digging through the mess known as my locker, when I heard "FENTON!" yelling from down the hall. Sighing I just stood there listening to him yell about his test grade. Ever since that incident during the CAT, I have just taken what ever Dash threw at me. I was scared that I might turn into him if I used my powers for revenge.

I was just thinking that it wasn't fair that I had to go through this. ME! The Town HERO! The one who sacrifices everything just to get beat up everyday by the bonehead Jock. Those thoughts enraged me. When he pulled his arm back to punch me, I reacted instinctively. I grabbed his fist a mere two inches from my face, spun him around and shoved him face first into the lockers. I yelled at him to not to ever do that again and to leave me alone. When he turned around, he was angry. Guess what? I was angrier. He opened his mouth to yell at me or something. And I just punched _Him_ in the face. Full force. With Ghost strength. Luckily it just knocked him out. Making sure that no one saw that, I put him in the nearest bathroom. It was only after I stepped out of the bathroom that I realized what I had done. I had just used my powers to purposely harm an innocent defenseless human. Well, not what I would call Innocent, and certainly not defenseless, I have the bruises to prove that. But a _Human_ none the less.

Needless to say, I panicked. I transformed into my Ghost half and flew straight out of the ceiling and out of the school. I was freaking out. I never use my powers on humans like that before. Not to purposely hurt them! I was trying to figure out what was going on, when I was attacked by Skulker.

Ghost was caught, and I was calmer. So I went back to the school and to the cafeteria. I tried to put it out of my mind.

Dash didn't remember a thing.

Over the next few weeks, nothing unusual happened. Well unusual for a Ghost fighting, half-dead teenager. Eventually, I forgot about it, and moved on with my life. Sam and Tuck never knew anything was wrong.

The next time it happened was at also school. I had just got to class late because the Box Ghost decided to run rampant downtown during the Box fest. I don't see why Amity Park has that stupid tradition, it is just boxes. Anyway, he took longer to beat then I thought and I was thirty minutes late. Mr. Lancer gave me detention because it wasn't an excused tardy. I had to force myself calm down and not to fire and ecto-blast at him. After that, I freaked. That was the second time I was that angry. Sam and Tuck was suspicious, but didn't really push.

The next time, I was just hanging out with Sam and Tucker. We were playing the latest video game at the time, and as usual, Sam was annihilating us. Tuck and I had just lost for the seventh time in a row. Nothing really unusual about that, right? But what was different was that right after she destroyed me. I suddenly felt a wave of anger I had never felt before. I mean, I am the good guy, I don't imagine harming my best friends, right? I caught myself thinking of seeing if I could catch her on fire with my Ecto-energy. Luckily, Sam was to busy crushing Tuck to noticed, and Tuck was to busy trying not to get killed. I told them that my Ghost Senses went off and flew out of there without waiting for a reply, just telling them that I'll handle it and that they don't need to follow.

I flew straight up till I was well above Amity Park. The sky was clear enough to see the stars. Usually, I fly around when I am troubled or if I just need to relax. Unfortunately, my mind kept drifting back. _What was I thinking? Sam beats us all the time! Why did I react like that?_ The answers never came.

It was after that, did I decided to seek Clockwork's knowledge. His Tower was empty when I arrived, as far as I can tell anyway. I was just walking around calling out his name near some shelves, when I heard laughing. I began to search around. When I finally found the source of the laughing, I saw that it came form the Fenton Thermos that held my Future Evil Self from an Alternate Timeline, Dan Phantom. **(AN: I know that he wasn't officially named Dan. But that was what he was named in the Video Game, and what he is named on this Site.)**

Cautiously, I walk towards him. "What are you laughing at?" I growled.

"You." he said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I knew he left for a reason. He said that he couldn't answer the questions." He laughed some more.

"And that answers my question how?" I said stonily.

"That doesn't, but it answers mine." Ok, now he is just trying to annoy me, and it was working.

"Explain." was all I said.

"For the past few months, he kept rambling on about the timeline, and how he must not interfere. Saying that that this is the path for _this_ timeline." he said sounding smug.

"That still doesn't really answer my question." I said, my voice hard.

"I know why your here. I sensed it before you even entered this damned tower." his deep baritone voice ringing through my ears. I had forgotten why I had came here when I had started talking to him.

"What do you mean?" worry lacing my voice.

"You feel it don't you? The Rush from using your powers? The need for destruction? The rage?" he said, almost purred. I held back a shudder.

I just stayed silent. I have felt it. I started feeling the rush when I use more and more powerful attacks. The need to do damage. Luckily, I was able to control myself, mostly.

He laughed his evil amused laugh. "You have, haven't you?"

"What did you do?" I snarled accusingly.

"Me? I did nothing. Not that I could do nothing, when I am locked in this soup holder." he said, you could hear the sneer in his voice. "Besides. I have been taken out of the timeline. Even though you are me, I can't effect you. Not that way anyway."

"Then what is happening?" I said, trying to hold as much fear out of my voice as possible.

"Tell me Danny, Plasmius is evil, right?" He asked, I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"We're talking about the same Plasmius, right? Of course he is evil!" I stated, with a 'Duh' lacing my voice.

"But, has he ever been that violent?" he said. I can definitely hear a smirk now.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Let me rephrase that. Has he ever been violent on my level?" he had an arrogant tone.

"No." I said slowly, "He is always more interested in taking over the world."

"Exactly. If all the evil in me came from Plasmius, then I would have tried to take over the world instead of making it burn." he said smugly.

"What do you mean?" I said, scared now. Not wanting to believe anything he said.

"That all this Violence, this rage, need for destruction, comes from you Danny-Boy." Dan cackled.

"Bu- but. No, can't be true." I stuttered.

"Oh, it's true alright. It just needed Plasmius' evilness to wake it up, Well, wake it up earlier." he laughed.

"No, that's not true! Your lying!" I was freaking out now. **(AN: I was so tempted to use the Star Wars line when Luke learned that Darth Vader is his father. But I decided it was too cliché.)** And with that I jumped into the air, bursting out the doors, and I flew blindly into the Ghost Zone. Dan's evil psychotic laugh ringing in my ears.

By the time I calmed down enough to looked around at my surroundings. I noticed I was by Vlad's portal. _Figures._

Rubbing my face with my hands, I began to organize my thoughts.

_He was lying. Just trying to mess with my head. He is probably trying to make me become him again or something. Like thats going to happen._ I was floating there, too deep in thought to notice what was going on around me. If I had been paying attention, I would have seen Vlad come out of his portal and him talking to me. But I didn't, what I did notice was a blast to the chest.

Regaining my bearings, I turned to look towards where the blast came from.

"Vlad!" I growled, "What do you want!"

"I had just came to ask you the same question, after all it is my portal your in front of." he said smirked. Before I got a chance to respond he continued.

"Now, what do you want, Little Badger?" he somehow managed to sound endearing and menacing at the same time.

"Don't call me that!" I spat. For some reason the nickname ticked me off.

"What? Little Badger?" he smirked. "I'll call you what ever I want, _Little Badger._"

"Shut up!" I yelled, firing an ecto-blast at him.

He easily step sided it - er step floated it, side floated it, or whatever.

"My, my, Little Badger, such a temper." He said, amused.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I roared, firing more ecto-blasts.

He simply dodged and didn't say a thing. He peered closer at me, concerned. This just enraged me more.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"Are you alright Daniel?" This caught me off guard. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me, how long have you had your powers?"

"Two year. Why?" I was taken aback by the sudden question.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course, How could I have forgotten?"

"What do you mean." I demanded.

"If he had joined me earlier, this wouldn't be a problem." he muttered to himself.

Him ignoring me set me off again. "Would you just answer my question! Why won't anyone ever answer my questions! First Dan, now you! Argh!" I yelled.

"Who's Dan?" Vlad asked, ignoring my question.

My mind went blank. I had never intended for Vlad to _ever_ know anything about Dan. Quickly regaining my composure, I just said, "You still didn't answer my question."

Sighing, Vlad let the matter drop. "You are at a critical period Daniel. After a ghost's second year, they are more prone to bouts of extreme emotion. This lasts for about three to five years, what you do and how you let it effect you during this time will determine who you become. I myself was struck with anger and betrayal and a sense to prove myself better then your father, that I can get anything I want. You it seems, have a lot of rage, so far. You need to be careful in the future. Let me help you, Little Badger." He explained, ending in almost a pleading tone.

Him calling me 'Little Badger' ignited my anger once more. All I could think of was that he was trying get me to trick me into joining him again. I threw what he had just said out of my mind.

"Whats with people lying to me today to try convince me that they are right." I growled. Before Vlad could respond, I took off flying towards the general area of the Fenton Portal. Vlad's calling my name dimmed the farther I got away.

Over the next few years, things got worse. It became harder to hold back the anger and violence. I had started to become even more violent in my battles. The streets and buildings became more and more damaged. And the Ghost started to come less due to the amount of time it took for them to recover from the damage.

Slowly, I started drifting from people. People in general. I found that I just could barely stand most people. With their constant self-centeredness, and need to be superior. They were ungrateful for all I have done for them. They call me a menace and say that I should be hunted down. Sure there was those who liked me, but the ones who doesn't like me were more vocal.

The only people who didn't completely bug me were Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and even that change.

Tucker was just to immature and obsessed of technology. He would hit on any girl that breathed and was up to his standards in looks. He would run his mouth and would make you feel worse while trying to make you feel better. His jokes were making less and less sense. And he started trying to pull pranks.

Sam was starting to become very controlling and she had a crush on me. One which I did not return, I knew about the crush for a while, but I just let everyone think that I was clueless. She yells at me when I made a mistake or did something that she didn't approve of. Anytime a random citizen got hurt, I would ended up going deaf after she was done yelling that I should be better. Plus, I got headaches from her and Tucker's arguments.

Jazz wasn't as bad as the other two, but she was still overprotective. Sure it is nice someone worries, Tuck is to laid back to really care and Sam is more concerned about the people, even though they are often fine and I am the one who had just lost more blood/ectoplasm then is healthy. Jazz is just too overprotective. It was like she didn't think I was capable of not getting hurt. She was also getting on my case about school work. Which wasn't too bad, I mean without her, I wouldn't be passing, but she could still tone it down a bit.

Even though they bugged me, I clung to them.

I am even starting to avoid Mom and Dad more. Their constant ghost obsession was just too much. Not to mention the whole 'Danny Phantom must perish' thing they have going on. I mean how many people could stand listening to their parents talk about killing their child! Not that they knew I was Danny Phantom, but their ignorance was so ridiculous that is was sorta sad.

Annoyingly, I began to notice that I viewed most people to be below me. I mean seriously, I sounded like Vlad!

Speaking of Vlad, after that incident, he came over more often. He would barely leave me alone for the first couple of months But he gave up for the most part after a few months. He still came around though, probably to keep an eye on me. The worst part was, after a while, I didn't really mind having Vlad around. I mean, he is the only other Half-Ghost Hybrid around. It is nice to be around some one who is like me, who knows what I am going through, being half dead. I don't tell my friends that, but Jazz figured it out. She just tells me to be careful.

Even ghost fighting was becoming to much. The constant battles and all the injuries. The only reason I continued was because it felt like it was my duty. That and to keep Sam off my back.

Life at school became hell. Teachers were always on my case, saying that I can do better and that I am not trying. The students were to obnoxious and can't keep quiet to save their life. And that is just students in general. The A-Listers were completely egotistical and loved to put others down just to be even better then everyone else. Especially me. I never understood why they chose me to be their main target. Maybe they could subconsciously sense that I was different. That I wasn't like them, wasn't' fully human. Sure Dash liked to pick on me before, but now it was ridiculous. Even the average kids stayed clear of me.

I began to wish that I took Vlad's offer. My life was becoming to much for me to handle. The only thing keeping me there was my friends. It took all my self-control not to fly over to Wisconsin.

A few months ago, Vlad retired from being the mayor and went back to Wisconsin. He told the public that all the ghost activities were too much and that he needed to leave. Of course Amity understood. A lot of people were moving away form Amity Park this past year, So why not the mayor? He had it worse then everybody, being in charge of this mess. And I was really tempted to follow him.

Last night, I finally snapped. I was on my way home from another patrol when I ran into Dash at the park. He just finished a late night date with Paulina. It was getting late, and Paulina had just left. She was late for her curfew and Dash couldn't find his cell phone, when he saw me. I was in my human form because I was to exhausted to be in my ghost form so I was walking home.

He saw me and claimed that I was spying on him and Paulina because I was jealous or something. He just ignored me when I told him I was just passing by. He called me a loser that no one wants to be around. That set me off. I was so mad, that I didn't really even register what I was doing. Before I knew what I was doing, I shot him with an ecto-blast. He called me a freak and that he was going to tell the whole school. Subconsciously I knew I had to stop him, so next thing I knew, I had both of his lungs in my hands. He just stared at his bloody lungs in my hands, trying to take in oxygen but unable to get any. He was dead within ten minutes.

Realizing what I had done, I dropped his vital organs and transformed. Luckily we were blocked form view by trees and bushes so no one saw anything. Without thinking I set the place on fire with my ecto-energy and flew straight home. Once there I phase into my room, I changed back and started pacing. Dimly I noticed that I was covered in blood so I got fresh clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. I phased my bloody clothing in the floor with all the other clothes that I will burn later.

It was only after I was back in my room and laying on my bed that it finally hit me. _I just killed Dash!_ I knew I couldn't stay here, and that things will just get worse. So I formed a plan. Somewhere along the lines of planning I fell asleep.

Jazz came in and woke me up the next morning. She told me that some early morning jogger had came across his corpse and the police were investigating and that it was all over the news. I tried to act shocked and concerned, but she could tell something was wrong. I told her that I was fine and was just shocked when she asked, but I could tell she knew something was up.

After she left, I got up and putted some of my important stuff in my backpack. I had just transformed and was about to leave when Jazz came in.

"I knew it." was all she said.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I yelled fearfully. She ignored my outburst.

"You have been acting differently the past couple of years, so I did a some research." she then went on to explain exactly what Vlad had told me two years ago.

We were silent for a moment before Jazz said, "So, What do you know about Dash?" she asked me.

Sighing in defeat, I dropped my backpack onto the floor. "He was on a date last night with Paulina and he stayed behind to find his cell phone. He saw me and was yelling at me and stuff. I got mad and shot him with and ecto-blast. He called me a freak and was going to tell everyone. And next thing I knew, he was dead. It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to!" I was panicking.

Sighing sadly, she hugged me. We just stood their for a few minutes, silent. I was in shock. I had killed someone and Jazz was hugging me. She pulled out of the embrace and picked up my backpack handing it to me. Then she pulled out the Booo-merang and handed that to me too.

"Here, once Sam and Tuck, realize that you left, they might put two and two together." she had a sad expression on her face.

"Why?" was all I could ask.

"Why am I giving this to you?" she asked me a little confused.

"No, why are you helping me? I killed someone." I stated confused and a little scared.

"Your my brother. I promised myself that I would always be on your side. No matter what." she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't know what to say. So instead I pulled her into a hug.

"Mom and Dad are at the park, so try to avoid there. Try to keep in touch when you could. So I know that you are Ok. And I'll keep you updated." She said after we pulled apart. She had tears in her eyes.

Nodding, I said, "Thanks Jazz." and turned intangible and flew away.

I flew for hours on end. It was only after I felt like I was going to collapse did I find a plane going in the same direction as I was. Now here I am, on a wing of a commercial Airline plane. I was on the plane for about an hour when everything went quiet. Looking around I notice that everything was frozen.

"You have been busy." came a voice behind me.

Spinning around I saw Clockwork floating there, he was expressionless.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly. After all he has done to keep me alive. I still turn evil and kill someone.

"I came to give you a warning." he said. I just gulp.

"There must be a certain timeline for everything. This timeline is to go down this path. In the future, you maybe tempted to go to another. Don't." he stated.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"You are to stay in this timeline and not to try to change another. If you do there will be dire consequences. Dan Phantom tried to change yours, and look what happened to him." he told me.

"Huh. What about the Observants? They ordered you to destroy me so I don't turn evil." I was confused.

"They did, but, that was for back during the CATs. As I said, there must be certain timelines. Here, you are to travel this path. Other timelines, you are to go others. Remember what I have told you." then he reached for the medallion, quickly I got a grip again so I wouldn't fly off when time unfroze. _Man was he cryptic._

So I continued on.

Finally at nightfall, I reached where I was going. Flying down to the front door, I changed to my human form. Getting a hold of myself, I knock on the door. It opened after a few minutes.

"Daniel? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Vlad Masters asked from the door, a little irritated.

"I need help." I said.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I… I killed Dash last night." I said quietly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened he door wider. "Come in."

* * *

**AN: Here is yet another Oneshot. You can adopt this if you want, I am not going to continue this. At least for a long time. Just PM me if you do.**

**Sorry if some parts seems a little rushed. I am not really happy with this one. But I am not in the mood to fix it, so Flame away.**

**Hoped it didn't suck too much.**

**Later**

**7-15-12**

**~Ulimo~**


End file.
